


Always There For You

by Levyscript



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Matt Holt - Freeform, Matt is best bro, Not Beta Read, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, mentions of Shiro's illness, they share a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyscript/pseuds/Levyscript
Summary: Pre-Keb: Keith is finished for the day. It was only a half-day. He goes searching for Shiro. With the recent break-up, Matt and him spend as much time with Shiro. Keith finds Shiro having a flare up. Of course Keith is going to take care of him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Always There For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaofAza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaofAza/gifts).



> This was pormpt given to me by AnnaofAza on twitter. I had so much fun doing it!!!

Keith loved half days. He scored high score on his practice flight sims. He went to his room to drop of his stuff before heading out. Looking for his best friend, Shiro. Matt would be busy in the lab, working on the physics project he had due. Even with Kerberos coming up in a few months, they crew was still busy at work.

Luckily for Keith, Shiro should have today off. Well as off has Shiro would take it. Making it to to Shiro’s office space he was surprised to find it empty. _’Maybe Shiro went home for lunch.’_ It was unlikely since Shiro is a disaster in the kitchen but he may of picked something up from the canteen or off base.

Heading to the officers quarters he wasn’t as antsy as he was in the past going to Shiro’s apartment. He didn’t have to worry about Adam. The break up a few weeks ago has been rough for Shiro. Going from having someone to always come home too has been taking it’s toll.

Keith knows Shiro would never say he’s lonely, just that he’s fine. Matt and him know better. So he’s going to spend some time with his best friend. Shiro is always there for Keith. Which makes it easy for Keith to be there for him.

Making it to Shiro’s quarters, he debated if he should knock or use his key. Shiro presented Keith with a copy a few days after the break up. He always had it made but Adam didn’t want Keith to have a copy. He didn’t care if he was Shiro’s best friend. He didn’t trust Keith. Keith didn’t care. He just cared that Shiro never left him or given up on him.

Finally deciding to use the key he entered Shiro’s quarter, “Hey Shiro.”

”Keith.” He heard the sound come from the partial open door to the restroom. Keith slipped off his cadet boots and went to the counter to wait.

He heard a flush and the sound of running water. He turned to see Shiro walking out. But what he saw worried him. “Shiro, are you okay?”

Shiro got his puppy look and rubbed the back of his neck with his left arm. “Yea. We can still go out. I’m just having a flare up.”At that Shiro had a grimace appear on hi face.

Keith rushed towards Shiro and pulled him to the couch. “No. We can stay in. We can always go out on the hoverbikes another day.”

Keith made sure to check Shiro. Shiro started to put up a fight and argue. “Shiro, you have gotten on my case of working while being sick. And I don’t get sick often. It’s your day off. We can take it easy and let me help you today. We can spend it watching corny sci-fi shows”

Keith could see Shiro wanted to argue. But instead he just rested his head on the back of the couch. “I was hoping it was just going to be a small flare up and be over before you got here. I didn’t want you to see me like this.”

Keith looked over Shiro. Shiro who believed in him and fought for him. Keith knew how lucky he was to have Shiro in his life. He doesn’t know where he would be right now if Shiro never found him. This is why he doesn’t regret stealing Shiro’s car that day.

”As you know, I don’t see you differently because of your disease. I told you that when I found out. I just felt hurt, I felt you didn’t trust me enough. I understand this is personal but you are my best friend Shiro.”

Shiro turned to Keith. “Thank you Keith. Really you don’t know how much that means to me.”

Keith looked away to act like he was reaching for the remote. He didn’t want Shiro to see the redness of his cheeks. Keith has known for awhile of the crush he harbors. Knows it’s more than him being thankful. That he’s more than a best friend or mentor to him. That he knows that Shiro doesn’t feel the same. Hell, Shiro just got out of a longterm relationship. What he needs his support.

They find something to watch and settle in. Keith grabs his Garrison PADD. Messaging Matt. _‘I know you have working but anyway you can swing by the canteen and get double orders of mac and cheese along with a burger plus drinks.’_

Response came back fast. _‘I thought you guys were going out riding?’_

_’Change of plans. Shiro his having a flare up._

_’Oh shit. Need me there.’_

_’No we are good. Can you just get the food and drop it off? I don’t want to ruin your plans. I know this project is important.”_

_’No problem Kogane. Be there soon. I’ll ping when I drop it off.’_

_’Thanks!’_

He went back to watching the show. He reached for Shiro’s right arm and slowly massaged it. He knew it can help him feel relief. Hearing Shiro give a soft sigh, he turn to find Shiro a sleep. His PADD dinged about a half hour later. He got up to find their food placed outside.

Bringing it in he placed it in the small kitchen the quarter’s had. Grabbing a bowl he scooped some mac and cheese for Shiro. He brought the bowl and the drink Matt got for them over to Shiro. Placing the items on the coffee table, he gently sat on the couch. He felt bad waking Shiro up. 

Before he lightly shook Shiro awake, he took a good look at him. Keith loved it when they spent time together, just themselves. Shiro would try to hide his vulnerabilities from Keith but he trusts Keith. Shiro was always beautiful in Keith’s eyes but seeing him a complete peace always warmed him the most. Keith was proud that Shiro felt safe enough to sleep deeply. Keith felt a light rumble from his chest. Like he always does around Shiro.

”Shiro. Time to wake up. I have some food for you.” Keith lightly shook Shiro’s arm and watched with a smile as Shiro slowly woke up and to get his bearings. The small smile Shiro gave Keith, made his heart soar. He showed the food to Shiro who was ecstatic for his favorite food.

”How? Did you leave while I was sleeping.” Shiro dug into his food before Keith could answer.

”Nah, I had Matt pick it up and drop it off.” Keith couldn’t help but smile. He felt useful. He liked being able to take care of Shiro. Something in primal in him and it’s only with Shiro.

”Sorry for falling asleep.” Shiro finished his bowl of mac and cheese and drank the soda.

”Don’t be. I don’t mind. You put up with me and have to deal with an angry Iverson on a weekly basis.” Shiro looked at him with a smirk. Keith lightly shoved Shiro.

They settled back into watching their show with Shiro staying awake. They had dinner with Keith reheating their food. Shiro was glad to see Keith had a burger and not just himself having food. They continued on with their evening. Full of laughs and fun they lost track of time.

It was around ten at night that Shiro realized the time. “Oh Keith. You need to get back to your room. It’s late and your roommate is probably wondering where you are.”

Keith snorted. “Doubt it. But I’m not leaving. You’re doing better but still having small bursts of pain. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

”Keith no. I can’t allow that. You’ve done enough.” Shiro was looking at him with worry.

”Tell me you wouldn’t do the same?” Keith knew he had Shiro. Because he’s right. Shiro would go out and beyond to be there if Keith was ill.

”Fine but you aren’t sleeping on the couch. My bed is big enough for both of us.

Keith short circuited. This wouldn’t be the first time they have spent the night. They have on this very couch but with Matt. Same goes for late night study sessions in the library. Also his birthday camping trip. But this was Shiro’s bed.He snapped to when Shiro started calling his name. “Yea. It’s fine.”

Keith helped Shiro turn everything off and found Shiro in his room. Shiro was digging out clothes from his dresser. He threw a shirt to Keith. Keith got it and gave his thanks. Walking back out to go to the bathroom. He got the spare toothbrush that was his and used it. Changing he returned to Shiro’s room to find him in just pajama bottoms. Keith turned away to hide his blush.

Shiro headed out to do his bedtime ritual while Keith got in the bed. From what he knows Shiro normally sleeps in the middle these days. He chooses the right the side of the bed and gets in. Shiro joins not long after and settles in. They say their good nights.

About a half hour later, Keith hears Shiro shift and surprised when an arm goes over his waist. He waits moment but all he senses Shiro still asleep. He scoots back closer to Shiro and surprised to feel the arm tighten around him. Once he is settled he can feel Shiro’s heartbeat on back and then hears a quiet. “Keith.”

Keith knew this would be what it would feel like if they were together. He would cherish this moment forever. He’s glad that Shiro’s safe with him and getting sleep. Ina few months he would be gone. So Keith will soak up all the Shiro he can.


End file.
